The Cutie Marks
by azulmimi99
Summary: Los hijos de las mane 6 han organizado un picnic y para pasar un rato deciden contar las historias de sus Cutie Marks


Capítulo 1: El picnic

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban. El viento soplaba suavemente y algunas mariposas volaban alrededor de "el lugar".  
-¿Creen que aquí esta bien?-preguntó una unicornio gris blancuzco de melena dorada y bellos ojos violetas.  
-¡Claro Ruby!-dijo un corcel anaranjado y ojos verdes, peinado con una prolija melena castaña.  
-Entonces ayúdame a poner la manta, Apple Buck-ordenó ella.

Los dos ponies acomodaron una amplia manta blanca a cuadros rojos en el césped. Estaban por hacer un picnic. Cuando "el lugar" estuvo listo Ruby y Apple Buck se sentaron en el, seguidos de los gemelos Ursa Mayor y Ursa Minor, dos unicornios morados con dos líneas de cabello rosa y púrpura.

-¡Esto si es vida!-exclamó el unicornio.

-Tienes razón Minior, el día esta precioso.-acotó Ursa Mayor

Otros dos ponies se les acercaron, ambos pegasos. Uno era Wild Tornado, un pegaso de pelaje celeste semioscuro y melena azul. Sus ojos eran totalmente opuestos a los de su amiga, él tenía unos d color bordo brillante mientras que ella poseía unos grandes ojos celestes. Se llamaba Butterfly y tenia una rosada melena, sujetada con un moño color cían verdusco y su cuerpo era de color amarillo patito.

-Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Candy Pie?-preguntó la pegaso.

-Ni idea-respondió Wild a mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la manta a cuadros.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar una voz, una voz aguda y que todos conocían. Apple Buck alzó el cuello en busca de la pony que producía esos balbuceos. Una pony rosa, con su melena atada en dos colitas, de las cuales salían erizados cabellos fucsia y naranja, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una canasta llena de caramelos caseros hechos por ella.

Cuando finalmente se encontró cerca de sus amigos dejo la canasta en el suelo y dijo:

-¡Aquí estoy!

-Ya nos dimos cuenta Candy-acoto sarcásticamente Wild.

La pony rosa lo miro con indiferencia y prosiguió a convidarles sus dulces a los demás. Cada uno recibía su caramelo y lo probaba con dulzura. Las golosinas que su amiga eran las mas ricas, no importaba si era caramelo, paleta, goma de mascar, chocolate, o gomitas; Candy las hacia perfectas.

-Mmmmm, Candy, están deliciosos-dijo Ursa Minior relamiéndose.

-¡Gracias!-agradeció esta-No por nada tengo esta Cutie Mark-dijo mirando hacia su costado.

Su Cuite Mark era un caramelo envuelto en un celofán rosa y amarillo. Era la marca ideal para una pony como ella, por que también era dulce y ¡rosada!

-Oyem, numca nos contaste como conseguiste tu Cutie Mark-acoto Wild con la boca llena de bocadillos. Butterfly abrió sus alas y lo golpeo con estas por su mala educación.

-Tienes razón, de nosotros ha contado la historia de su Cutie Mark-comento Apple Buck.

-Aunque nos conocemos de toda la vida, nuestras madres eran amigas antes de conocernos-agregó Ruby

-Más que amigas, ellas son los elementos de la armonía...

-Y salvaron a Equestria del peligro varias veces-Termino Minior la frase de su hermana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver los elementos de la armonía con la Cutie Mark de Candy?-preguntó la pegaso.

Todos los ponies se miraron entre si. Era incomodo, nadie esperaba esa pregunta de parte de Butterfly. Luego de un tiempo, la unicornio rubia decidió decir:

-Me parece una buena idea

-¿ Qué cosa?-dijo Apple Buck

-Contar las historias de nuestras Cutie Marks-respondió alzando los hombros-¿no?

Todos coincidían. Era una linda forma e pasar el rato y perfecta era la ocasión. Pero lo que no sabían era que empezaría a contarla. Candy se levantó y con una pezuña en el aire dijo:

-¿Quieren que empiece yo?

-Si

-De acuerdo

-Si

-Bien-respondieron al unísono.

Capítulo 2: La Cutie Mark de Candy Pie

Candy empujó sus rizos naranjas hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. Los demás ponies se sentaron de forma tal que realizaban una fila, para poder escuchar el relato de su amiga.

-OK, ¿listos?-dijo tomando una galleta y comiéndola a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Listos!-respondieron.

_Cuando era pequeña, todos los días ayudaba a mama en Sugar Cube Corner .Ella preparaba los mejores cupcakes y pasteles de todo Ponyville._

Al oír la palabra cupcake, las alas de Wild Tornado se estremecieron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Butterfly, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Sssi, todo bien. Continúa Candy

-¿Dónde me quede? ¡Oh si!

_Mama preparaba las mejores fiestas y para una en espacial los hermanos Cake le pidieron que hiciera dulces artesanales. Ella podía hacerlo sin problemas, pero le faltaban algunas cosas._

_-Mmmm, me faltan los papeles para cubrirlos ¿Candy?_

_-¿Si mamì?_

_-¿Puedes quedarte sola un rato? tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas_

_-Oki doki loki_

_Mama se había ido a comprar y yo me había quedado sola en la tienda. Sabìa que ella no llegaría a comprar y hacer los caramelos a tiempo, así que decidí hacerlos yo misma._

-¿Tu sola? ¿No eras muy pequeña?-cuestionó Ursa Mayor

-Eeyup, pero quería hacerle un favor a mi mamì.

_Conocía la receta de los dulces porque siempre veía a mama hacerlos. Como lo único que faltaba para ellos eran los celofanes me puse a juntar los ingredientes y a cocinar. Aunque la cocina quedo hecha un desastre los caramelos estaban listos. Para cuando mama volvió yo estaba cubierta de pasta de caramelo._

_-¡Caramelito! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo apuntando hacia un recipiente debajo mío que contenía los dulces._

_-Hice caramelos-respondí con miedo de lo que pudiera decirme._

_Ella solo tomo uno de los caramelos, lo probó y su sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Por qué no limpiamos esto, mí pequeña cocinerita?_

_En ese momento la abrace, un error, porque al estar cubierta de caramelo me pegue a mama._

Los ponies reían y aprovechaban para comer unos de los caramelos de Candy. Ella también reìa, y tomaba un poco de ponche para refrescar su garganta.

_Cuando mama nos limpio a las dos (y también a la cocina) me dijo sorprendida:_

_-Candy, mira tu costado._

_Ahí me di cuenta de que ¡mi Cutie Mark había aparecido!_

La mayoría de los ponies suspiraron con una mirada de ternura, exepto Wild, que con una cara de disgusto dijo:

-Emmm, es una historia demasiado dulce.

-Pues claro, si su Cutie Mark es un dulce-bromeó Apple Buck

Los demás festejaron el chiste mientras que el pegaso rodaba los ojos. Ursa Mayor comió una galleta y al tragar preguntó:

-¿Quién sigue?

Capítulo 3: La historia de Apple Buck

-¿Puedo contar mi historia?-preguntó Apple Buck

Los ponies asintieron. Los dos ponies terrestres cambiaron de lugar y el corcel se preparo para se sentó al lado de su amiga Ruby sonriéndole, mientras esta miraba con mucha atención a Apple Buck.

El se aclaro la Garganta y antes de comenzar dijo:

-¿Ustedes conocen a mi tía Applebloom, verdad?

-Si, ella tenía un grupo con mi tía Sweetie Belle y una tal Scootaloo-respondió la unicornio blanca.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa es la aprendiza de mama!

-Creo que su grupo se llamaba "Cutie Mark Crusaders"-mencionó Butterfly.

Apple Buck asintió.

_Al igual que mi tía, mí mama, y prácticamente toda mi familia, yo fui el ultimo en mi clase en conseguir mi Cutie Mark._

_-_¡Ja! yo fui el primero de mi clase en conseguir mi Cuite Mark-fanfarroneó Wild Tornado.

Butterfly abrió sus alas otra vez para callar a su amigo, el cual ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Continúa, por favor-dijo esta.

_Los niños se burlaban de mi por ser un "costado en blanco".Todos los días al volver de la escuela unos ponies me seguían y me molestaban._

_-¡Oye Apple Buck! ¿Cuando crees que obtendrás tu Cutie Mark?_

_-No creo que la obtenga ¡El es un inútil!_

_Eran muy crueles, me hacían sentir un inútil. Pero un día me canse de que se burlaran de mí. Aunque fue involuntario, les dí una lección._

_-¡Hey, costado en blanco! ¿No te cansas de ser un BUENO PARA NADA?_

_Eso me enojo tanto que patee uno de los árboles que estaban detrás de mí. En mi vida hubiera podido bajar una sola de as manzanas del árbol, aún era muy pequeño. Pero tenía tanta rabia que si pude hacerlo. Una de las manzanas cayó, golpeó a uno de los niños que me molestaban y reboto en una canasta de manzanas que había cerca._

-En ese mismo instante apareció en mi costado mi hermosa Cutie Mark-terminó mirando su marca; una canasta de manzanas repleta de ellas.

-Eso estuvo muy bien Applebuck, les diste su merecido-dijo Ursa Mayor con la cabeza en alto.

-¿Y ahora quién quiere continuar?-preguntó su hermano.

Capítulo 4: El turno de Ruby

-Yo-dijo Ruby

-Bien, adelante-dijo Minior cediéndole la palabra.

-Mi historia puede parecerse un poco a la de Candy Pie

_Un día, mamá estaba terminando uno de sus vestidos encargado. Era un precioso diseño, porque llevaba muchas gemas en el cuello, sobré todo rubíes._

_-Oh oh, me parece que me quedan pocas gemas-dijo mirando el cofre donde suele guardarlas-¿Ruby, quieres acompañarme a buscar algunas?-me preguntó._

_Por supuesto que le dije que sí, buscar rubíes era algo que me encantaba, aunque solo tiraba del carrito cuando Spike no podía ayudarla._

-¿Spike? ¿Nuestro tío Spike?-cuestionó Ursa Minior

-Claro tonto, ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo su gemela.

-Ooooohhh, tienes razón-recordó el.

-¿Puedo seguir?-preguntó Ruby algo irritada.

Los hermanos sonrieron apenados por la interrupción y dejaron que su amiga siguiera hablando.

_Cuando llegamos a las minas, mamá realizó un hechizo que le permitía encontrar las joyas._

_-Con la ayuda de mi magia podremos encontrarlas más rápido-me explico mamá._

_-Yo también quiero intentarlo-le dije._

_Ella se rió y me dijo que talvez podría hacerlo cuando sea más grande. Mientras ella recolectaba algunas esmeraldas, yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer ese hechizo. _

_-Ruby, deja de jugar y trae el carro para aquí-me grito desde el interior de una cueva._

"_Ok, un intento más y si no funciona ayudare a mi mamí" pensé. Puse todo mi empeño y mi cuerno seguía sin producir ni una chispa. Me había dado por vencida cuando de repente este empezó a brillar incontrolablemente. Me arrastro hasta dentro de la cueva y se clavo en una de las paredes de esta. Mamá corrió a ayudarme mientras yo forcejeaba para liberarme._

_-¡Ruby! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó_

_-Cre-creo que sí-le respondí desencastrando mi pequeño cuernito._

_Cuando me desprendí de ahí, un par de rubíes s cayeron al suelo dejando un hoyo en la pared. Mamá y yo teníamos una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, yo por haber encontrado gemas y mamá ¡porque también había encontrado mi Cutie Mark!_

_-Es un hermoso rubí, Ruby-dijo riendo_

Capítulo 5: Los gemelos.

-Wow, pensé que los unicornios no obtenían poderes hasta que fueran grandes-confesó Apple Buck

-Eso no es del todo cierto Apple Buck, mi madre me contó que la primera vez que tuvo que cuidar a los hermanos Cake, la señorita Cake pudo flotar en el aire gracias a su magia, y solo era un bebe-refutó Candy Pie.

-Si, eso es cierto. Recuerdo que una vez Ursa me lanzó por el aire cuando solo tenía 2 AÑOS-dijo Minior, enojado y mirando a su hermana.

Sonrrojada, Ursa Mayor se apresuró a tomar un poco de ponche de fresa; mientras los demás ponies se reían a carcajadas.

-Emmm ¿Qué tal si les contamos cómo conseguimos nuestras Cutie Marks?-cambió de tema Ursa.

Wild, Butterfly,Ruby y Apple Buck asintieron. Los gemelos se colocaron delate de ellos y comenzaron a recitar:

_Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana…_

_Yacían unos gemelos, hermano y hermana…_

_Ambos eran estudiantes, de la princesa Luna…_

_Su maestra favorita, sin duda alguna…_

_-_¿Chicos, pueden hacerlo sin el coro?-replicó Wild Tornado.

Los gemelos se rieron y continuaron la historia, pero sin rimas.

_Cuando éramos pequeños, pasábamos mucho más tiempo en Canterlot._

_La princesa Luna nos enseñaba las cosas básicas que un buen estudiante real debía saber, aunque mamá también hacia eso._

_Ese "día especial" fuimos a ver como la princesa subía la luna desde el balcón._

_Era un espectáculo maravilloso. Sobre todo por poder ver la magia de nuestra maestra._

_-Niños, cuando termine con mi deber empezaremos con la clase de astronomía-dijo ella._

_-Por supuesto, si no fuera de noche no podríamos ver las estrellas-le susurre a mi hermana._

Ursa Mayor se rió al recordar eso, por suerte la princesa Luna no los había escuchado.

-Nunca habíamos presenciado el "acto lunar", siempre lo veíamos desde casa, con nuestra madre.-agregó ella.

-¿El "acto lunar"?-preguntó Butterfly

-Así llamábamos al levantamiento de la luna-respondió Minior entre risas.

_El poder de su magia nos había deslumbrado._

_Nosotros también queríamos hacer algo así de poderoso._

_-¿Princesa Luna?_

_-¿Si, Ursa Mayor?_

_-¿Po-podemos levantar la luna también?_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida-Niños, ustedes aun son muy jóvenes, ni siquiera pueden hacer un simple hechizo de levitación._

_Ursa y yo usamos el mejor truco que teníamos._

_La cara de perrito._

Los dos hermanos pusieron una tierna carita para ejemplificar, lo que causo que los demás soltaran un: aaaawwww.

_La princesa no creía que pudiéramos hacerlo, así que dijo:_

_-Bueno, pueden intentarlo._

_Minior y yo juntamos nuestros cuernos, como si eso fuera a aumentar nuestra magia._

_La princesa Luna nos miraba con una cara que decía: No podrán hacerlo._

_Pero…_

_Lo que paso fue…_

-¿Fue?-preguntaron los ponies.

-¡Nuestros cuernos empezaron a brillar y nos elevamos por el aire!

_Nuestros ojos se pusieron en blanco._

_Nuestros cuerpos levitaban sobre el suelo._

_Nos retorcíamos como dos lagartijas._

_La magia recorría cada parte de nosotros._

_-_¡¿Pueden acabar con el suspenso de una vez?!-se quejó el pegaso color celeste.

Sus amigos se lo quedaron mirando. Wild se sentó correctamente y miró apenado hacia los unicornios. Estos dos se miraron entre sí y continuaron con su historia.

_Dos estrellas aparecieron en el cielo._

_Eran las más brillantes que hubiéramos visto._

_Y eran nuestras._

Ursa Mayor rodeó con su casco a su hermano y le sonrió. El le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, y también aparecieron estrellas en nuestros costados

-La Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor-dijo Minior mirando su Cutie Mark

-Espera, espera, espera ¿nos están diciendo que ustedes dos…

-CREARON DOS ESTRELLAS?-dijo Candy, completando la pregunta de Apple Buck.

-Eeyup, hubieran visto el rostro de la princesa, ¡no podía creerlo!

Ursa Mayor puso una cara de asombro exagerada, tratando de imitar a su tutora. Minior se rió, seguido de los otros ponies. Mientras los demás comían en la pausa del relato, la unicornio morada explicó:

-La constelación de "las estrellas gemelas" fue nombrada así porque unos ponies gemelo la crearon. Cuando nuestra magia por fin se neutralizó aparecieron nuestras Cutie Marks.

-Increíble-dijo Butterfly

-Siendo hijos de Twilight Sparkle era obvio que serian buenos en la magia-teorizó Ruby.

Ursa Mayor y Ruby comenzaron a debatir si el talento era o no heredable, cuando Applebuck, para acabar la disusión, preguntó:

-¿Quién de ustedes quiere seguir?-dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes pegasos.

Capítulo 6: Sobre una mariposa.

-Butterfly ¿Me dejas contar la última historia a mí?

-Seguro Wild, pero ¿por qué?

-Porque te apuesto a que mi historia es más interesante-dijo el pegaso con una pezuña sobre su corazón.

Butterfly masculló algo entre dientes y prosiguió a contar la historia de su Cutie Mark.

_Mi historia es sobre una mariposa que…_

_-_¡No me digas! ¿En serio?-interrumpió burlonamente Wild

Butterfly le lazó una mirada asesina y Apple Buck le propinó un codazo.

_Cuando era niña, solía jugar con los animales de mamá. Había perros, gatos, conejos, aves, monos, peces, magostas, en fin, un zoológico entero. Me encantaba sobre todo ver como ella cuidaba de los animales, siempre tan cariñosa." Me gustaría ser como mamá" pensaba._

_Un día encontré en los jardines una crisálida rota._

_-_¿Una qué?-preguntaron Candy, Ruby, Apple Buck y Wild al mismo tiempo.

-Una crisálida, es el lugar donde las orugas cumplen su metamorfosis y se convierten en mariposas-aclaró Ursa Mayor

-Gracias Ursa-agradeció la pegaso amarilla.

_Mamá me había contado sobre las crisálidas, donde se "escondían" las mariposas antes de salir. Esta estaba rota en la parte superior. Inmediatamente fui a decirle a mamá lo que había encontrado._

_-¿Una crisálida rota?_

_-Si, y esta cerca de los jardines de afuera-dije señalando hacia el lugar-¿cómo podemos ayudar a esa obre mariposa?_

_-Pues…-mamá pensó un momento-creo que podría cerrar la crisálida con baba de oruga_

_-¡Que bien! ¿Y dónde la conseguimos?_

_-No lo se hijita, nunca he visto oruga aquí-me dijo mamá con tristeza._

Ruby soltó un suspiro y Butterfly tomó una pausa para tomar un poco de ponche.

-Ahhh-dijo y luego dejó la taza sobre la manta.

_Me puse muy triste cuando mamá me dijo eso, pero aun así me puse a buscar orugas por todas partes._

-¡Ewwww!-dijeron Candy Pie y Ursa Minior al mismo tiempo.

Los demás ponies se reían mientras ellos dos se sonrojaban.

_Estuve buscando todo el día, sin suerte alguna. Busque en mi casa, en el lago, en el bosque, ¡hasta adentro de los árboles! no había orugas en ninguna parte. Hasta que me fije en una de las hojas de la copa más alta de un gran árbol que estaba frente a mí._

_Allí había una oruga enorme y verde que desprendía mucha baba. Aunque me daba un poco de asco, volé hasta ella y la tome entre mis fui volando hacia a crisálida rota y la unte con la baba de la oruga con extrema delicadeza._

Los rostros de los ponies reflejaban un profundo asco, que hacía reír a Butterfly.

-¿Y luego que pasó?-preguntó Apple Buck tragando saliva.

_Ya era de noche cuando estaba ayudando a la mariposa, así que mamá había salido a buscarme._

_-¿Butterfly? ¿Estas ahí?_

_-¡Aquí estoy!-dije cubierta de baba._

_-¡Butterfly! ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-Ayude a la mariposa, mami._

_Volvimos a casa, y mamá me preparo un baño. Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano y corrí hasta el lugar donde estaba la crisálida y entonces…_

Los ponies se acercaron a Butterfly para escuchar el final. Ella quería crear un aire de suspenso.

_¡La crisálida ya no estaba!_

-¡GAAAASSSPP!-dijo Candy sorprendida

-¿Cómo que la cosa esa no estaba?-preguntó Apple Buck

-Así, no estaba-contestó Butterfly-en su lugar había un montón de cáscaras rotas y una bellísima mariposa alrededor.

-¡Entonces la mariposa se encontraba bien!-dijo alegremente Ruby

Butterfly asintió.

-Si, y después de eso mi Cutie Mark de mariposa apareció.

Capítulo 7: La historia final

-Muy bien Wild, es tu turno.

El pegaso abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar muy cerca del suelo.

-¿Están listos para escuchar la historia de cómo obtener una Cutie Mark más increíble de la historia?-preguntó con entusiasmo

Sus compañeros asintieron con indiferencia, a veces Wild podía ser muy fanfarrón.

_Cuando era un pequeño potro, solía estar todo el día entre las nubes._

-Y ahora también-bromeó la pegaso haciendo referencia a la poca atención que su amigo ponía a las cosas.

Los 6 ponies se reían mientras el Wild Tornado se cruzaba de cascos.

-Si me van a interrumpir prefiero no seguir contando.

Butterfly rodó los ojos y el continuó.

_En fin, un día hubo un gran tornado en cloudsdale y la única persona que podía pararlo era YO._

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo un pequeño potrillo podría parar un tornado?-refutó el unicornio

-Si, eso es imposible-coincidió su hermana.

-Wild, cuenta la historia como es-pidió la pegaso.

-Así ES la historia

-Claro que no

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

-Tu mamá me lo contó

Los ponies excluidos de la conversación dijeron: UUUUUUHHHH por lo bajo. Wild se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Estas mintiendo!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tu mamá le contó a la mía como "su precioso hijo" consiguió su Cutie Mark!-dijo defensivamente Butterfly, con un tono sarcástico.

Ambos ponies pegaron sus cabezas una contra la otra, mirándose desafiantemente.

-Si crees que conoces la historia por que no la cuentas-le susurró Wild

-Bien-dijo Butterfly fuertemente.

Mientras ella se aclaraba la garganta, el se sentaba en la otra esquina de la manta mascullando insulto para su "amiga"

_Según lo que me había dicho la mamá de Wild, el obtuvo se Cutie Mark en uno de los entrenamiento de vuelo que tenían a diario._

Butterfly miró hacia el pegaso, que rápidamente evitó su mirada. Ella tomó eso como un: adelante, sigue y continuó

_-Vamos hijo, vuela hasta aquí-dijo la tía Rainbow desde una nube lejana a la que se encontraba Wild._

_-P-pero mamá_

_-¡Hazlo!_

_Wild trató de volar hasta donde se encontraba su mamá, pero de los nervios (supongo) cayó, cayó y cayó. La tía Rainbow voló para alcanzarlo y creó un remolino alrededor de Wild para mantenerlo en el aire._

Wild no aguantaba más que su amiga le estuviera robando el protagónico. Se paró, se acomodó a lado de ella y continuó con la historia.

_Yo estaba en medio del tornado, solo, sin poder parar y mi madre estaba afuera gritándome: ¡Vamos Wild, vuela! Junte coraje y empecé a aletear lo más rápido que pude._

Los gemelos, Candy, Ruby y Apple Buck escuchaban atentamente el relato que contaba y graficaba su amigo pegaso. Butterfly solo se limitaba a escucharlo con una sonrisa familiar.

_Comencé a volar en contra del viento, cada vez más y más rápido._

Wild volaba alrededor de la manta creando una leve correntada de aire que iba aumentando. Al final se generó un tornado que los rodeaba y lanzaba las tazas de ponche y los bocadillos fuera del lugar.

_¡Y entonces detuve el tornado y obtuve Cutie Mark!_

Al finalizar la frase, el pegaso de ojos bordo se detuvo y a su lado solo quedaron 6 ponies despeinados y enojados, las demás cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo a lo lejos.

-Ups-dijo apenado

-Ya veo porque tienes ese tornado en tu costado-dijo Ruby enojada, tratando de peinarse.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Wild

Capítulo 8: Cerrando el día

Los amigos recogieron las cosas que el tornado había disipado. Colocaron la manta y los bocadillos sobre ella continuaron con su picnic.

Charlaron y terminaron la comida con sonrisas. Al final guardaron los platos y vasos, y se dijeron hasta luego.

En fin, era un hermoso día en Ponyville, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban. El viento sopaba suavemente y algunas mariposas seguían volando alrededor de "el lugar".


End file.
